


Meow!

by Ukume94



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Animated GIFs, Batman costume, Catwoman costume, Dirty Talk, F/M, Flirting, Gifset, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Short One Shot, costume contest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 09:32:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16473002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ukume94/pseuds/Ukume94
Summary: Imagine surprising Dean with your Halloween costume.





	Meow!

 

"Hurry up (Y/N), they're going to be judging constumes in a hour." Dean says fixing his Batman mask in the mirror.

You walk into his room slowly and pose wanting to make sure he would see you from the mirror.

Dean notices the movement behind him from the mirror and gasp.

"Oh Batman. You're catnip to a girl like me. Handsome, dazed and to die for." You quote the movie before he turns around to walk towards you.

You pretend to lick the back of your hand and wipe your cat ear.

"Holy crap, catwoman. Just the pussy I was looking for." Dean quotes Penguine.

Raising an eyebrow you reply. "You poor guys, always confusing your pistols for your privates." Grabbing your whip you twist your fingers around the added leather.

"Come here, let me get a good look at you." He smiles waving you over.

"Cats come when they feel like it, not when they're told."

"Ooh, you really want to get it." Dean growls.

"I am catwoman, hear me roar." You chuckle before starting out of his room.

"Wait, where are you going?" He asks.

"Costume contest starts soon."

Dean smirks before running after you. "To the batmobile."


End file.
